A PewdieCry love story
by I'mobsessive
Summary: I love Pewdiepie and Cry and just to imagine them together would be amazing! So I decided to write this story. There will be a few chapters, so please review and let me know what you think!
1. A PewdieCry love story

_Pewdiepie's P.O.V._

"If you haven't already subscribe to become a bro today, and I'll see you next episode! See you later bros byeee!" Pewdiepie said as he brofist his computer screen. He sat back in his chair wondering how he was even going to be able to finish editing before his scheduled flight to the States. He was about to start editing his latest video when a Skype notification popped up on the side of the screen, it read, "_ChaoticMonkey is now available." _

Pewds could feel his heart start to beat faster, he knew it would be a matter of minutes before Cry would message him to video chat. Pewdie starred at his screen while toying with his controller he had just used for his latest video. "I'll be meeting Cry in a few days, what am I going to say? Will he be like I imagined?! The suspense is killing me!" Pewds frantically thought as he went through the various scenarios that could happen. _Ping!_ Pewdiepie almost jumped for Joy when he got a video chat request from Cry, he quickly accepted.

"Hey there friend!" Cry said once he saw Pewds. "Hey Cry!" Pewdie said waving to his friend. Pewdiepie still thought it was a bit strange that his dear friend still wore a mask everytime they talked, but he knew once he officially met Cry that should change. "When is your flight?" Cry asked as he leaned back in his chair. Pewds could see he had clearly just been playing a video game considering he was holding a controller simillar to the one Pewds had in his hands. "Marzia and I leave with Puga tonight," Pewdie cringed a bit as he said Marzia's name. He loved her very much but there was just something about Cry that he knew he wanted more than anything in the world. "Well once you guys get settled we'll have to meet up!" Cry said as he smiled through his mask. "Well I must get back to editing this video and I need to get ready for this long flight!" Pewdiepie said reluctantly. "Oh yeah well, you let me know when you land!" Cry said softly. "I will, see you later bro!" Pewdiepie said as he disconnected the call. "Soon Cry...Soon," Pewds mumbled to himself.


	2. Pewdiepie meets Cry finally

"Felix!" Marzia called out. "I'm almost ready!" Pewds called back, as he double checked that he had all his gaming equipment. "We are going to miss our flight!" Marzia said as she began to look for Felix. He grabbed the rest of his bags and ran to meet her half way. "Let's go before the plane leaves without us!" Marzia said as she picked up her bags and Puga. Pewds rolled his eyes and followed her out to the cab that was waiting for them.

When they landed Pewds was practically jumping with excitement. "Come on Felix, we still need to go get settled in and Kalel wants us to go out with her and Anthony!" Marzia said pulling out her phone to text their friends._ "Damn you Anthony! Tonight was for Cry not for you and your girlfriend! I need a way out of this"_ Pewds followed Marzia to baggage claim where he began plotting. "Felix are you okay? You look really sick," Marzia said as she felt his forehead. An idea popped into Pewds head, "No I feel really sick I need to get back to the hotel and lie down for a while." Marzia nodded and agreement and they called for a cab to take them to their hotel.

"Maybe I should stay here with you to make sure you're okay," Marzia said looking at her phone. "No Marzia, we're only staying in L.A. for a short time, and I know you miss Kalel and Anthony," Pewds said as he sat down on the edge of their bed. "Okay... well then I guess I'm off to go meet up with them, feel better," Marzia said as she kissed Pewds forehead. Pewds watched her walk out the door from behind his bangs. He waited a few minutes before he jumped up and called Cry. "Hello?" Cry said answering. "Cry! Hey, we landed a while ago and Marzia went off to meet up with Anthony and Kalel..I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me?" Pewds checked his hair in the mirror as he spoke."Yeah of course! I'll text you my address," Cry replied. "Alrighty see you soon!" Pewds hung up and exhaled.

Pewdiepie pulled up to Cry's house in a yellow taxi and immediately began freaking out._ "What if he doesn't like me back?! What if Marzia finds out I came to see Cry?"_ Pewds took one last deep breath, paid the driver, and got out of the cab. He walked slower then usual up the stairs to the door. "This is it." He thought as he knocked on the door. Pewdie looked down at his feet when he heard the door open. "Hey friend," Cry said. Pewds looked up and saw Cry's face for the first time. He had the biggest green eyes, but they fit so perfectly with his soft features. "Hey Cry," Pewds said as he smiled. "Please come in," Cry replied as he stepped aside to let Pewdiepie in. Pewds took one last look at Cry and walked in. _No turning back now._


	3. Pewdiepie and Cry finally hang out

After Pewds and Cry got settled in Cry's room by his computer Pewds mind started racing again. His thoughts were interrupted when Cry asked if he wanted to play Happy Wheels. Of course Pewds said yes. After a while Pewds knew what he had to do. "So Cry..." "Yes Pewdie?" Cry paused the game. "I have a confession Cry," Pewds said looking down. Cry stayed silent. "I like you...a lot," Pewds blushed badly as he regretted what he said. They sat in silence for a while. Finally Cry lifted up Pewdies chin and leaned in to kiss him. Pewds was hesitant at first, but soon began kissing his friend back. Cry leaned into Pewdie and entangled his hands in Pewds hair. Pewds pulled Cry up and continued kissing Cry as they made his way to Cry's bed. Pewds fell back on the bed and pulled Cry on top of him. Cry leaned down to kiss Pewds as Pewds went to pull of Cry's shirt. Pewds had one hand on Cry's head pulling him down further as if he couldn't get enough and his other hand was digging into Cry's back. Cry moaned in ecstasy. As Pewdie went to unbutton Cry's jeans his phone rang.

"Shit it's Marzia!" Pewds said as he debated answering. Finally he answered it to hear a worried Marzia. "Felix, are you feeling better?" "Uhm not really," Pewds said as Cry curled up behind him. Pewds could feel Cry through his jeans. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be back in about 45 minutes, and Anthony and Kalel said they hope you feel better!" Marzia said in her cheery voice. "Oh okay, see you soon!" Pewdie hung up the phone and sighed. "Whats the matter?" Cry asked as he wrapped his arms around Pewds. "I...I have to go Cry," Pewds said getting up reluctantly. "Oh," Cry said as he sat up. "I'm so sorry Cry, it's just Marzia doesn't know I came here and she'll be back soon," Pewds said quickly. "It's okay friend, would you like a ride?" Cry asked putting his shirt on. "Okay," Pewds replied.

After a short drive they were at Pewdies hotel. "Cry I had a lot of fun today," Pewds said smiling at his friend. "So did I," Cry replied as he leaned in to kiss Pewdie. Pewds kissed Cry back and never wanted to leave him, but sadly he knew Marzia would be back any minute. Pewds pulled away and said goodbye. He reluctantly walked up to his room and just collapsed on the bed. A few minutes passed and Marzia stormed in. "Marzia what's wrong?" Pewds asked sitting up. "Nothing is wrong!" Marzia yelled as she locked herself in the bathroom. _"Well that was weird, maybe she just had a bad time."_ Pewds was exhausted from his time at Cry's so he got comfy and drifted to sleep as he recapped the days events. Little did he know, what Marzia was up to.

**So guys this is where chapter 3 ends! I hope everyone likes it so far, I've been working really hard to make it a good story. I would like to know what everyone thinks of it so far, so please review it! Also I should be uploading at least another chapter tonight because I haven't added anything for a while and I don't know the next time I'll be able to upload because I have a busy schedule for the next few weeks. So keep reading and be patient please! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Marzia finds out

Marzia's P.O.V.  
Marzia had said her goodbye's to her friends and began walking over to the hotel entrance. She had stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Felix kissing some guy! _"NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"_ She thought frantically. She hid behind a car and peaked around just in time to see Pewds say, "Goodbye Cry." Marzia's jaw dropped when she realized it was Cry! She could feel the tears began to flow. She waited a few minutes until she had calmed down enough to stop crying. _"Why Cry?! That's my boyfriend! Why is Felix doing this to me?! Am I not good enough?"_ Marzia tried to think of anything she did wrong as she walked up to their hotel room.  
She felt anger as she stormed into the room. Felix shot up off the bed and said, "Marzia what's wrong?" She ran to the bathroom and yelled, "Nothing is wrong!" She had locked the bathroom door and just collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs. _"What can I do? Do I confront Felix or Cry? Do I wait a few days or do it now?! UGH why must this happen to me?"_

Marzia walked out of the bathroom and saw that Felix was fast asleep. Without thinking she grabbed his phone and found Cry's number. "Hey Cry I know we just hung out but is there anyway we could meet up it's very important" Marzia quickly texted. She felt a little guilty tricking Cry, but he was just making out with her boyfriend! Felixs' phone vibrated and Marzia read the text from Cry, "Yeah sure, I hope it's not serious meet me by the park across from the hotel, unless you want to meet back at my house?" Marzia started to panic now, _"What was Felix doing at his house?!"_ She quickly replied, "No the park sounds fine, see you in a few." She walked quietly out of the room and went down to sit in the lobby.

After about 25 minutes she say Cry was at the park. She felt the rage course through her body as she got up and began walking over slowly. She spotted him with his back turned towards her. She almost turned back, but she held strong and tapped Cry on the shoulder. "Hey Pewd..." Cry started to say as he turned around. "I know I lied to you, but we need to talk," Marzia said looking into his eyes for the first time without his mask. "Well I could see why Felix made out with him...NO MARZIA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! He made out with your boyfriend! He's ruining YOUR life!" "Sure Marzia what do you need to talk about?" Cry seemed very nervous as he should be. "Cry I saw you and Felix kissing." His jaw practically hit the ground. He tried to speak but all he did was stutter. Marzia began to cry. Cry reached out to comfort her and she slapped him across the face. "Why Cry why would you do this?!" She yelled. "Marzia honestly, he and I had no idea things would go that far!" Cry said quietly as he rubbed his cheek. "Cry you need to leave my boyfriend alone!" Marzia yelled pointing her finger at Cry. "Marzia stop it!" Felix yelled running up behind them.

"Felix what are you doing?" Marzia sobbed. "Cry texted me that he was here, why is he here Marzia, and what's wrong?!" Felix asked looking back and forth at the two of them. "Why would you do this to us Felix, was I not good enough for you?" Marzia cried as she fell to the ground. Felix leaned down to help her and she just swatted him away. "I saw you kiss him Felix!" Marzia sobbed harder. Felix looked lifeless. "Marzia, I..." Felix began to say when she looked up. "Get your stuff out of the hotel room, I don't want you staying with me!" Cry just stood there with his eyes glued to the ground. Felix looked as if he was about to cry, as he walked away. Cry quickly followed him, knowing it would do no good to stay with Marzia. She just sat there and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. _"Why?"_

**So I said I'd post another chapter tonight! I know some people won't like that I threw Marzia in there but I figured it would spice things up a bit. Plus I have some big plans for the next few chapters, and they are pretty surprising. So if you liked this then please review it and I will continue to write more. I just don't want to continue this story if no one likes it all that much so I'd rather know now before I get too into it. So let me know and I'll keep uploading.**


	5. Pewdiepie stays with Cry

_**Cry's P.O.V.**_  
Cry had just watched his best friend go through something horrible all because of him._ "Why did I kiss him in the first place?! I knew he was with Marzia, I'm a horrible person."_ "Where will I go? I can't stay here," Felix sobbed quietly. Cry gently rubbed Felixs' back and said, "You know you can stay with me." Felix sniffled and looked at Cry, "Really?" Cry nodded and hugged his friend. They had quickly packed up Felixs' things and had taken them down to Cry's car.

When they got to Cry's house, they took all of Felix's stuff into the house. "I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room," Cry said as he sat down. "Cry I couldn't, I don't want to impose," Felix said looking down. "Felix, you wouldn't be imposing, please I'd feel so much better," Cry said as he anxiously played with his hands. Felix nodded and moved his things into the bedroom. Felix had said he was going to bed early so Cry got into his pj pants and laid down on the couch to read. He just couldn't seem to focus on the words though._ "I'm so stupid! Marzia never did anything to me and now I'm a homewrecker! I ruined an entire relationship. Me. I did. How will I be able to live with myself?"_

Cry must have dozed off because he woke up at 1am. He heard Felix whimpering from his room. Thinking his friend was hurt, he jumped up and ran in the room. Felix was crying and whimpering in his sleep. He reminded Cry of a small child having a nightmare. "Felix," Cry whispered shaking his friend awake. "What's wrong Cry?" Felix said sitting up slowly as he wiped his eyes. "Felix you were whimpering and crying, are you alright?" Cry asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was just dreaming about...you know Marzia," Felix whispered. Cry didn't know what else to do so he reached out to hold his friends hand. "Felix I am so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, then we never would have been in this situation!" "Cry I wanted you to kiss me, I do have feelings for Marzia, but I honestly think I love you," Felix said squeezing Cry's hand. "I love you too Felix." Even though Cry said it so softly in his head he was screaming._ "Great this will really clear up everything now, waita go idiot."_

The next morning, Cry woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Felix?" He called sitting up. "Hey I woke up early and I thought this would be a nice thanks," he said carrying in a tray of food. "Oh, you didn't have to thank me, but I do appreciate it," Cry said as he started eating. They made small talk for a while, and then they decided to go make a video together. They decided to play a quick, easy, horror game. Pewds kept jumping so Cry held onto him until it was his turn again. Felix smiled and put his hand on Cry's thigh, "You're so sweet." Cry gently laid his head on his friend's shoulder. Felix laid his head on top of Cry's and Cry could feel his friend move his hand slowly up his leg. Felix moved higher until his hand was right between Cry's legs. Cry let his mouth hang open, as he tried not to moan. Right as Felix went to undo Cry's pants, his phone rang.

**This is where I will leave off with chapter 5. Who could possibly be calling Pewds? Is it Marzia or could it be somebody else? The world may never know...until the next chapter :) Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, or even if you have any guess who could be calling him, if anyone gets it right then they will get a preview of the next chapter! Hopefully I will update within the next few days so until then please be patient.**

**~I'mObsessive**


	6. Pewdiepie finally sleeps with Cry

_**Felix's**__** P.O.V.**_  
"Hello?" Felix said. "We need to talk," he heard from the other end. "I don't have anything to say to you," Felix said looking at Cry. "We're meeting in an hour and you better be there, I'll text you the address." Felix was about to say something when the call disconnected. "Who was it?" Cry asked. "It was...Anthony," Felix said looking down at his phone.

An hour later Felix met Anthony at a little corner coffee shop. "What do you want Anthony?" Felix said as he slouched into his seat. "Why would you cheat on Marzia?" Anthony asked leaning forward. "Why would Marzia go and tell Anthony something so private as me kissing Cry?! I turned her into a monster." "Look I don't know okay? I have had feelings for this person for a while and I didn't know how to explain to Marzia that I was having these feelings, I'm just confused and lost right now!" Felix sobbed barely stopping to catch his breath. "Well, you should figure it out soon pal," Anthony said standing up. "I know, I need to figure it out before we head back to Sweden," Felix replied wiping his tear stained eyes. "Well that's not quite what I meant but you'll understand soon enough," Anthony walked out of the coffee shop without even looking back. Felix felt so lost he just walked back to Cry's to talk it over with him.

"How did it go?" Cry asked. "Anthony told me I need to figure things out soon, and I just don't know what to do Cry! I really have no idea whatsoever," Felix began to bawl his eyes out all over again. Cry gently patted his back as his friend sobbed, "Well I know you have feelings for Marzia, and I understand you have feelings for me, but what it ultimately comes down to is who do you see yourself with in 20 years? Who do you see spending holidays with, and getting married with? Those are the things you need to think about, not who will get hurt, or what anybody will think, just think about you Felix." "Thanks Cry," he replied standing to hug his friend and then walking into Cry's room.

Felix laid on the bed for hours just thinking of constant scenarios that could happen with both Cry and Marzia. He could marry Marzia, have kids with her, live a happy non judgemental life with her, but she didn't understand his love for gaming, she just didn't connect with him the same way Cry did. With Cry he could marry him here in California but if they traveled to some places it wouldn't even be legal, they could adopt but be judged for being gay, but he understands what gaming means. Finally Felix sat up and right away he knew his decision.

"Hey friend, I'm just cooking dinner now," Cry said as Felix approached him. "Cry, I've made a decision," Felix made sure Cry was looking at him before he continued. "I thought over ever possible scenario, countless different things both good and bad that could or would happen depending on who I choose, and I want you to know that I choose you." Cry ran over and hugged Felix, "I love you." "I love you too Cry," Felix said kissing Cry passionately. As they made their way to the bed room, Cry turned off the stove, and they slowly began to strip.

Cry curled up next to his friend as they both panted. Felix wrapped his arm around Cry and messed up his hair a little bit. They laid there wrapped up in each other for a while not saying anything, when Felix thought it was time he told Marzia. He got up and walked over to grab his phone off of Cry's desk and he quickly texted, **"Marzia, I've loved you and I have so many amazing memories with you, but I think it's time we broke up, I will always love you and I will always be a friend to you, but I know you will never forgive me for what I have done.**" Felix put his phone back down on the desk as he and Cry proceeded to get dressed. Within a few moments, his phone went off. Felix read the message and dropped to his knees in shock. Cry ran over saying, "Felix?! Felix what's wrong? Are you alright?!" Felix said nothing but begin to cry into his hands. Cry took the phone from Felix and read, **"I thought while we were in L.A. it would be a good time to tell you this, but since you decided to go and be an idiot and then have the courage not even to apologize, I guess now is as good a time as any, so I'm pregnant and we need to talk this over obviously."**

**I bet no one saw that one coming! Unless you did and in that case deal with it. I honestly love writing this story, but I have no idea how you guys feel about it! So don't forget to review letting me know what you think of the story so far and if you want the ending to come soon! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, mainly because like I said I love writing this story, but I'm having a block right now, I have no idea where to take the story next or if you guys would like the surprises I have ready. So if I have free time later I may just post the next chapter but then again I may not, so just keep patient if it's not up for a while.**

**~I'mObsessive**


	7. Update

**This is just an update!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in what seems like forever. I've been very busy lately, and I'm having writers block. I've got about half of the next chapter written, so hopefully very soon I'll be finished with it and then I'll post it as soon as I can. I'm going to try to finish the newest chapter today at some point because I won't be able to type for a few days after today because I'll be getting a tattoo on my wrist so I don't want to irritate it. Like I said though I will try my hardest to finish this next chapter today and it should be posted soon if I finish it. So please bare with me and just be patient for a little while longer! Thank you all for reading, be sure to keep checking back for new chapters :) **

**~I'mObsessive**


	8. Pewdiepie's decision

After an hour, Felix had stopped sobbing but he hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. Cry sat there patiently waiting for his friend to say something. "What am I gonna do? This just ruined my whole plan, can i still stay with Cry even if I have a kid with Marzia? I can't just abandon Marzia, but I can't just cut ties with Cry either, what can I do?" Finally Felix looked up at Cry, "I need to talk this over with Marzia." Cry nodded in agreement.

Marzia agreed to meet Felix later that night and talk things over with him. When they arrived at the park where everything first went down, it was incredibly awkward. Marzia didn't cry like he thought she would, she just sat there and stared of into space. So Felix decided he'd be the first to say something, "Marzia, we need to figure out what to do, I know everything is happening so fast and I just can't let you deal with this alone." She finally looked him in the eyes and he could see how empty she looked. "You cheated on me, with Cry, that was already discussed, at this point I just know that I need your help, I can't handle a baby alone Felix, I know you aren't the type of person who would just leave me to fend for myself, but right now I barely know you anymore." Felix sighed and asked if he could come over later that night to further discuss what was going on, he need to speak to Cry first to make things easier. Marzia nodded and they went there seperate ways for the time being.

"How did things go with Marzia?" Cry asked as Felix walked into the house. Felix looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Cry's heart sunk and he felt as if he couldn't breathe at all. He closed his eyes and sobbed as he listened to Felix.

"I missed you," Marzia whispered as Felix sat down on the bed. "When did you find out?" Felix asked as he sighed afterwards. He couldn't get the image of Cry out of his head. "Well I was late the day before we flew here, so I talked to Kalel and Anthony and when we hung out I took a test with them," Marzia said looking down. Felix said nothing, so Marzia continued on. "Felix I know you're having mixed feelings right now, and I understand it was hard saying goodbye to Cry, but you have me and Anthony and all your other friends still, it will take a while but things will go back to normal you'll see." Felix took a deep breathe and said, " Marzia nothing will ever be normal again, you know I love you and I will be there to take care of you and this baby, but I feel something completely different with Cry, I'm in love with him, I won't abandon you, but I refuse to drop him, Marzia I know I never should have cheated on you but like I said the feelings I have for Cry are by far so much different then the ones I have for you, so I'm sorry." Marzia burst into tears and just told Felix she understood but she needed time to process everything, he nodded and made his way for the door.

When he returned to Cry's, he immediately went over and hugged his friend/lover. "Felix I know that was hard for you," Cry whispered into Felix's shoulder. "Cry, I love you and although I will still be there for Marzia, I'll never leave you," Felix said as he made eye contact with Cry. He watched as a single tear ran down Cry's cheek as he kissed him gently. "I love you too Felix," Cry said when they broke the kiss. They held each other for what seemed like hours, they knew this was the start of something amazing.

**So what did you think of the ending?! It took me forever to write, but I am very satisfied with the ending. There will be just one more chapter after this, telling what their futures all turn out like. I should be posting that very very soon :) Thank you all for reading! Hopefully I will be writing more fanfiction in the future, and I hope everyone that likes this story will read those too eventually! So once again I hope you enjoyed it and keep checking to see if the final chapter is posted!**


	9. 3 Year's Later

Felix and Cry lived together making Youtube videos all day, when Felix wasn't working on new video game ideas and when they weren't out enjoying each other's company. They had even gotten married, it was a beautiful ceremony, and little Victoria (Pewds and Marzia's daughter) was the flower girl. Felix and Cry are even thinking about adopting a little brother or sister for Victoria. Marzia had moved in with Anthony and Kalel with her daughter Victoria, who very much liked playing with their son, Joey. Felix and Cry were very much a part of Victoria's life, Marzia had even started dating Ian. Everything had worked out in the end. Although Marzia will always love Felix, she knows things worked out the way they should have...or did they? Could Marzia have a trick up her sleeve to win Felix back? ;)

**_I'm so sorry I haven't finished the story! But I guess I did just finish it now...or did I? Could Marzia come back and try to steal Pewds away from Cry? Or is she going to live happily ever after with Ian? What would you guys like to see happen? Anyways I'm sorry it's so short, but not a lot really happened, at least Felix ended up with Cry! But I really appreciate everyone who has followed this story and has stuck it out this long to find out what happens after the last chapter, I really hope you all liked my first story and hopefully I'll be writing another story soon :)_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~I'mObsessive_**


End file.
